otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Hostile Intent
category:Classic OtherSpace Logs The Gettysburg and the Paw's End launched a counterattack on the unidentified scout ship that attacked Sanctuary. Landing parties have been dispatched to secure the wreck and any survivors, which crashed off the shore of an island on Yptarn. Salt Flat The cloudy sky churns with dark reddish cloud, filtering the sunlight to a dim, but adequate brightness. The hard ground is made of natural, hardened maroon clay, which is covered with a crusty layer of crystals. The salt flat forms a beach, curving along the edge of an immense, steaming ocean that stretches to the hazy horizon. The air is hot and thick with the smell of salt and foul vapors, but is breathable. Most of the inland is dominated by a large rocky peak, around which the hardened beach curves. A sparse strip of grassy plant life hugs the base of the montain, spreading out from a noticeably greener spot to the east. A cooled flow of hardened lava carves a path up the mountain to the northeast. Contents: Exits: Dropship - Paw's End Mountain Peak Telltale Heart Grassy Edge Alien Scout Vessel Gunn stands with his rifle at the ready, aimed and pointing at the craft. Falkenberg exits from the DS 1 - PE. Falkenberg has arrived. Firemane exits from the DS 1 - PE. Firemane has arrived. Jest'liana exits from the DS 1 - PE. Jest'liana has arrived. Gunn says, "Hello." Snowmist exits from the DS 1 - PE. Snowmist has arrived. The alien ship is about ten or fifteen feet off the beach, in the water. The hull causes steam (well, *more* steam) to rise from the ocean around it. Gunn says, "Can we cross this water?" Abrix is a few feet closer to the craft then gunn. He stands looking at it. Everyone begins to filter out from the dropship, the marines filing out behind them, rifles hefted in hand. Some flip the visors shut on their helmets at first sight of the planet. Gunn looks around. "Anyone know?" The water seems shallow, even if too warm for comfort. The hatch in the underside is above the water. Falkenberg points to the ship. "Looks like we can get to it from here." Gunn nods. "Shall we then? Marines first, the rest of us after?" Jest'liana walks towards the right, flitering out as well. "Wet leather and wet cat fur." Snowmist shrugs as she approaches. "Well, just one way t'find out..." As she walks, she pulls out her pistol and slips her knife out of its sheath. She grins toward Jest at the woman's comment. Firemane's eyes narrow a little as she steps out into the sunlight, and then she takes a deep breath, her eyes flickering around for possible targets as she holds her borrowed pistol ready. "Next time, I come dressed for the occasion." Falkenberg flashes a grin at her. "Hey, that COULD be the end of a great night on the town." Sharpeye nods, waving hand signals back at the marines. Two jog forward, boots sloshing through the water as they make their way to the hatch of the alien ship. Abrix takes a knife out of his sash. He stands waiting for his turn to go abord. Jest'liana laughs softly, "Tease." She grins back quickly, then looking to the ship. Gunn looks around at his companoins. Sharpeye frowns at all the steam, calling ahead. "Take a hull temperature reading before you touch that thing." Falkenberg chuckles, and moves a step or two toward the water, pistol still in his right hand. Gunn says, "Everyone armed? I've got an extra pistol, if needed." The hull temperature tops off at 250 Fahrenheit. It seems to have cooled off suprisingly fast in the water. Falkenberg hmms. "Toasty warm, but not too warm. Someone has got to find out what that ship is made of." Jest'liana moves to the water, makes a show of dipping her foot in and nods. One of the marines extends an armored paw forward, running it around the edge of the hatch and looking for some kind of control mechanism. Gunn says, "Anyone an engineer? I could pass for one in a bad light, but this needs an expert." The hatch pops open with a hiss as its mechanism is activated. It is still on its hinges. There is now a hexagonal ladder well into the ship. "You mean to get in the thing?" Jest asks. "Looks like they got it..." Firemane follows up behind the others, slowly as she watches what the marines are doing. "Damn, that's a tough ship." Abrix moves into the edge of the water, obviously wanting to get into the ship. Gunn eyes widen. "Wow. It stayed together after falling through the atmosphere. Falkenberg nods slightly, raising his gun toward the vessel. Gunn says, "Lord Abrix. Wait for the professionals, don't you think?"" Abrix nods staying near the edge of the water ~Yes, yes of course.~ Sharpeye quirks his lips. "Toss some glo-tubing down the hatch. You, you," he points. "Provide cover." Gunn looks around. "Anyone else not believe our ships did anything to that?" The glo tubing winds around the ladder, revealing another similar hatch a couple feet in. Snowmist moves a few steps forward from Sharpeye's side, eyes intent on the ship's opening. Obviously eager to explore, from the way her tail twitches, but holding back with remarkable patience. Sharpeye walks forward through the water, a few feet from the edge of the hull. "Full spectral imaging. Anything?" There is no movement, no noise from within, although the hatch is very thick and the space beyond the small viewport is dark. Falkenberg sighs, and mutters something to himself. Gunn stays at the ready, but starts tapping his foot impatiently. Jest'liana looks rather impatient too, shifting her weight. Falkenberg looks over at the Marines. "They popped the first hatch without knowing there WAS another one inside. Why be so careful with this one?" Sharpeye flips back a few hand signals, and the rest of the marines shuffle forward. "Pop the hatch." Gunn says, "Narrow entry way. Perfect for an ambush. You have to go into it, and thus block the covering fire of your team mates." Sharpeye adds, "Toss a flash grenade ahead of you." One of the Marines reaches into the well, popping the hatch, which slides inward. He darts back around the hull quickly, taking a weapons-ready stance. Abrix continues to wait in the shallow water, his knife ready for anything. Firemane continues to hold a position a little behind the others, although still with a clear line of fire. There is only a slight hiss, indicating a close to standard pressure within. Then, silence. Abrix takes a step towards the ship, almost a little disapointed nothing happened. Gunn fumes, his foot tapping incessantly. "Ah bloody. Are they going, or what?" Sharpeye nods. "Alright... go," he gives the word. Jest'liana kicks, sending a spray of water out over the waves. Falkenberg mutters, "About bloody time. Probably get paid by the hour." Marines dart through the hatch onto the ship. A few moments of quiet pass, then: "All clear!" Gunn nods, and relaxes slightly, the tensoin leaving his body, he starts forward. Falkenberg begins to wade out into the water, his weapon still drawn. Snowmist snorts as she moves in after the others, "Well, I for one, would much rather somebody stand in front o' me between me an' bullets or claws or whatnot." Sharpeye nods, stepping up to the hatch. "Be careful going in... the outer hull *will* burn you badly if you touch it." Falkenberg glances back at Snowmist. "What's life without a little risk?" Abrix heads towards the ship, knife still in hand. Gunn wades into the water until he's under the hatch, then pulls himself in. Falkenberg climbs up the ladder into the Alien Scout Vessel's boarding tube. Gunn climbs up the ladder into the Alien Scout Vessel's boarding tube. Jest'liana begins to wade in as well. She smiles slowly and murmurs something in addition to Falkenberg's statement. Sharpeye climbs up the ladder into the Alien Scout Vessel's boarding tube. Abrix enters the ship careful not to touch the hull Common Room A hexagonal room. There is a door in forward side, and the two angled walls adjacent have double bunks installed in wall niches. Directly aftward is a large, complex control console which looks a little worse for the wear. The two angled walls aftward have large round hatches installed. Panels on either side of the hatches are locked with a red display message in an alien language. A table with three chairs has been set up in the middle of the room, fastened to the floor to prevent them from becoming projectile weapons. There is also a hatch in the afterward section of the floor, with a small window that looks out of the underside hull of the ship, indicating that it is an airlock. Contents: Exits: Guildmaster Falkenberg Down Up Fore Gunn climbs down from the Alien Scout Vessel's boarding tube. Sharpeye climbs down from the Alien Scout Vessel's boarding tube. Abrix climbs down from the Alien Scout Vessel's boarding tube. Gunn says, "One sec friends." Gunn says, "I'll go up, who wants to go fore?" Snowmist climbs down from the Alien Scout Vessel's boarding tube. Jest'liana climbs down from the Alien Scout Vessel's boarding tube. Falkenberg hmms and looks around. "This place looks pretty decent for an exploded, crash-landed ship." Gunn says, "And down." Firemane climbs down from the Alien Scout Vessel's boarding tube. Gunn nods. "I'm still wondering if we did any of this damage at all, from the beating that thing took." Abrix nods to Falk ~You think so, I haven't been in one before.~ Sharpeye peers through the window in the forward hatch. "Looks like the bridge." "Well, we should probably see what there is to see, don't you think?" Jest says. Snowmist climbs the ladder, heading upward. Gunn nods. "Who's going where? Up, or fore." Sharpeye snorts, chasing after Snowmist. Sharpeye climbs the ladder, heading upward. Falkenberg nods to Jest, moving alongside her. Abrix looks at the Fore ~I will go fore.~ Falkenberg grins. "So will I." Falkenberg walks through the door to Bridge . Gunn moves forward carefully, his rifles at the ready. "Hell, I'll go first. Abrix walks through the door to Bridge . Jest'liana walks through the door to Bridge . Gunn says, "Or not." Bridge This is a triangular room that widens from aft to fore. There are consoles along each wall. The two on the port and starboard sides are both trashed nearly beyond recognition, but the forward console seems to still be partly operational. The room is dark, and all the surfaces are finished in black paint and the chairs with black plastic. The acrid smell of burnt electronics wafts in the air. Contents: Exits: Engineer Jest'liana Aft Hatch Lord Abrix Guildmaster Falkenberg Dead Body Warrior Shanara Forward Console Gunn enters from Common Room . Firemane enters from Common Room . Falkenberg raises his gun immediately as he sees the alien. Shanara lies slumped, over the forward console. The other individual lies under the starboard console. Gunn strides foreward, rifle at the ready. It swings up to cover the warrior. Abrix holds his knife in an attack position looking at the Alien. Firemane's gun raises as well, tracking the two prone bodys. Gunn moves over to the dead body, eyes not leaving the warrior at the console. He kneals down, and then starts checking the body for a pulse of some kind. Falkenberg aims carefully at the woman, just to be on the safe side. "I've got her covered...someone wanna check her out?" Gunn looks up. "This guy's as dead as Julius Caesar." There is no pulse. The metal seems to have punctured straight through the man's chest, killing him. Firemane takes several short steps forward, her gun tracking towards the one remaining possible target. Abrix nods as he heads towards the alien carefully ~I will.~ Gunn takes a breath, and moves toward the woman at the console. Gunn steps back, and covers the alien as well, letting Abrix check her. Snowmist enters from Common Room . Sharpeye enters from Common Room . Shanara is breathing. A trickle of maroon blood drips from her mouth. Gunn says, "So, what was up there?" "Anyone know any first aid?" Jest asks, eyes scanning the various consoles, then glancing back to Shanara. Abrix reaches over to the alien, ~It's still breathing. But looks injured, bad.~ Snowmist shrugs at Sharpeye as they enter. "They've been enough before. And your marines are trained for heavy battle, neh?" Gunn says, "I know a little first aid. But this is beyond my experience." Shanara inhales sharply as she is touched, and her eyes open. "Mari sun taffi?" She says hushly. Abrix jerks back his claw immediately, and raises his knife again. Firemane nods. "Same here." Her gun steadies a little, its aim on Shanara's head. Gunn says, "Shall I do what I can, which is very little? Or leave her as is, and see if we can take this ship up to the Sanc, where a real doc can get at her?" Shanara tries to get up, but only accomplishes rolling over on the console to face the others. "Mari dar fari!" Sharpeye nods and quirks his lips, pulling out a pocket flashlight and looking over the room. Gunn says, "Can we move her, get a look at that console?" Falkenberg's gun remains trained on the woman. "Anyone bring a translator?" Snowmist pauses as she takes in the scene. "Paw's got a med bay...though, of course, it specializes in Demarians. But it would be better than nothin'." Abrix watches the Alien ~Um perhaps we should restrain It first?~ Abrix looks over the Alien ~It might hurt itself if it keeps falling.~ "I don't think Cottington would like an alien ship dredged up on to his ship. Not this way. And, I left my handcuffs in my other pants, more is the pity. I'd say make sure she has no weapons on her and take her to the Paw." Jest offers non-chalantly. Gunn looks at the Mekke. "With what? How? It's not like she needs it, she can barely stand." He slings his rifle, and moves forward carefully, hands up. Shanara narrows her eyes at Abrix. "Jare inyo, doe gar jeezy!" Abrix nods to Gunn ~Perhaps..~ Falkenberg looks to Snowmist. "Was there anything of interest up that ladder? Any other crew, dead or alive?" Sharpeye glances at Abrix. "Can you communicate telepathically with it?" Gunn says, "And we have 3 guns on her." He looks at the others. "If she kills me, give her an extra kick for me, will ya?"" Abrix continues to look at the alien ~What ya saying?~ Not expecting an answer. Firemane mewls slightly, and keeps her weapon trained on Shanara. "I can manage that, but she looks to badly wounded to do much." Snowmist shakes her head. "Lots more consoles. Science stuff. Some interesting tech, but nothin' else." Gunn moves forward, and attempts to put his hands on Shanra's shoulders. Falkenberg nods. "So...just the two of them..." he says, gesturing to the woman and her dead companion. Shanara peers at Abrix quizically. She then whips her head around to Gunn. "Du von!" She flings her arm around to punch, but it is a weak gesture. Gunn as he moves, he says in a calm quiet voice, "Interesting tech hell. This ship survived a fall from space, and resisted tractor beams with no power. Abrix looks around the room again ~Is there any chance we could make this ship work again?~ Gunn tries to catch her hand, and help her to a sitting position. Falkenberg nods to Gunn. "I'd wager a lot of that had to do with whatever material this thing is built out of." Sharpeye frowns. "If they are the only crew, this is possibly an advance scout of a larger fleet." Snowmist watches Gunn as she slips her knife back in her boot and reholsters her gun, figuring with this many people covering, one more wouldn't be of much conern. "So it would seem. That is a bit strange... Gunn, if Abrix is trying to talk to her, you might no /want/ to touch." Jest says. She shakes her head and backs off. "I am going to go see what I can. This is interesting." Gunn says, "Can you talk to her, Abrix. Too late, I already touched her. Or rather, her me."" Falkenberg shoots a glance at Sharpeye. "That's a disconcerting thought." Jest'liana walks through the door to Common Room . Shanara resists as best she can, but she is too weak. She can be moved to the nearby chair, away from the console. Gunn checks her over for visible wounds. Firemane walks through the door to Common Room . Gunn moves her to the chair, as he checks. Abrix shakes hsi head ~I can't talk to it. Is there any laugage files in the ship?~ Gunn shrugs. "Who knows?" Having gotten her to sit, he moves back to the console, looking ti over. "You wanna check her, Firemane?" Shanara's body is mostly hidden behind her armor suit, but it does seem like the armor protected her very well from obvious injury. Falkenberg lowers his gun a bit, seeeing how weak the woman appears. Snowmist glances toward Gunn. "She stepped out. Want me t'fetch her?" Abrix continues to look at the Alien, not as sure to let his guard down as the others are. Gunn shrugs, looking over the console. "She doesn't seem to be very hurt, just stunned." He scratches his head, puzzled by the console. Sharpeye tilts his head, considering. "We need to get this one medical attention," he says, motioning toward Shanara. "She needs to stay alive if we are to figure out *why* they attacked, which is imperative if this is indeed part of a larger fleet." Falkenberg gestures to her waist. "She seems to be armed." Snowmist shrugs. "Well then, let's get her movin' then..." Gunn shrugs, and, being the only one who has touched her as yet, disarms her, if he can. The alien woman's sheath and holster are empty, upon closer examination. Falkenberg hmms to himself. "That doesn't make any sense." Gunn says, "Nope not armed." He looks at the console again. "Some of this stuff still works. It's gonna take a little experimenting to figure it out though."" Abrix nods ~Yes, why remove your weapons when you are in a downed space craft? There is more goin on here.~ Shanara says, in a faltering voice, "Du von, tru dal see mon." Sharpeye frowns. "Maybe you should remove her holster anyway. With their technology, who knows what their weapons are like? They could be invisible, for all we know." Gunn says, "Ok, two of us should stay to try and figure this thing out. The others should take the two ships back, as well as the alien. Everyone think that sound good?" Falkenberg raises his gun to train it on her more closely. "Something is not right here." Snowmist sighs and approaches Shanara herself. "Well, let's get her back and see about gettin' a translation, neh?" Abrix looks at Snowmist ~I am still not sure you want her on the Sanctuary. Falkenberg nods toward the console. "Anyone think they can make anything of that?" he asks, one eye remaining on the woman. Gunn shrugs. "Hell, I do this for a living. I'll take a crack at the console. If you'll take the alien, and get out of here, that is." Shanara follows Falk's gaze to the console. "Sutai du gargon!" She tries to shoo him away, but can hardly move. Gunn says, "Don't want to blow us ALL up." Falkenberg shakes his head. "I don't think we should split up yet." Gunn says, "Well hell... Fine, but only if everyone agrees to it." Sharpeye narrows his eyes at the woman's motions. "Don't go pushing buttons at random. That never works the way you want it to." Gunn looks at Sharpeye. "Which is why I want everyone off. You have a better idea?" Falkenberg looks around the bridge, his gun still trained on the woman. "Something DEFINITELY does not feel right here." He looks toward the hatchway. "Where did Jest and Firemane go?" Sharpeye says, "Back the way Mist and I came from, I believe." Gunn says, "What's up there?" Abrix continues to looks at the alien. ~listen here you. You had better be Good or else we kill you, ok? You be good, we help you, you try to hurt us, you get hurt.~ Then looks back to the other. ~I think It doesn't want us near the console. Could it have rigged the ship to blow or something?~ Snowmist sighs and looks between them. "Well, make up your minds. The ship's not gonna disappear while we take her back t'get looked at." Sharpeye shrugs. "Just a bunch of broken consoles and data cables, it looked like." Falkenberg hmms. "If there's not much there, then why haven't they come back?" He lowers his gun. "Keep her covered...I'm going to check on them." Shanara sighs slightly, and blinks her eyes a few times. She says nothing. Gunn raises his gun again. Falkenberg walks through the door to Common Room . Gunn says, "Anyone have any ideas on how to handle this?" Sharpeye glances back at Abrix. "Ask her to nod if the ship is rigged to blow if we fiddle with the console." Gunn says, "Would she tell us? Can we talk with her?" Abrix looks back down at the alien knife still drawn. ~I think we should make copies of any info we can find in this ship's database, then take here and head back to the Sanctuary, keep her under guard and let a science team come down here.~ Snowmist throws her hands up, rolling her eyes. "Just take her. Get a translator on her. Then interrogate her--soon as we know she won't die on us--and you can have experts take the ship apart." Sharpeye nods. "Fine. Abrix, would you please tell her she will not be harmed if she cooperates, and that we are going to provide her with medical attention." Abrix nods ~I don't think she can understand me, but I will try.~ Shanara looks at Abrix knife. "Jawar sital hekayti." She closes her eyes. Abrix says to the alien ~You are coming to our ship, we won't hurt you as long as you are good. So be good.~ Shanara opens her eyes after a few moments, and seems to look suprised. She looks at the knife, then up at Abrix. Gunn hums idly, switching attention between the console and the alien. "Damn, I wish I could figure that thing out." Gunn says, "Put the knife down, boyo." Abrix looks at the rest of the people ~What ship is taking her up?~ Abrix nods and puts the knife back in its place on his sash. Snowmist's mouth twitches into a half-grin as she turns her attention from Abrix to the alien, holding out a hand. "Come on...I'm tired o' standing around listenin' t'them argue..." Sharpeye looks to one of the marines. "Put some cuffs on her wrists then haul her up to the dropship. If she tries to attack you, knock her unconscious." Gunn says, "Well, if I can go with the Paw's End, you can take the Heart. Just don't scratch her." Gunn says, "Or not." Shanara frowns, looking at Abrix and Snowmist in puzzlement. She then becomes agitated as cuffs are placed on her. "Kren dok!" She is far too weak to offer effective resistance, even when conscious. Gunn says, "How about that dead body. I know some doctors who'd like to take a look at it. And we shouldn't leave it unprotected, it might decompose." "And where are the others?" Sharpeye asks. "They should have been back by now. They must have found something. Abrix looks at sharpeye ~Or something found them...~ Gunn says, "Well, only go if you'll come back. That's three we've lost to exploring already." Meanwhile, elsewhere on the ship... Jest'liana walks over to the wreckage and begins studying. Her hand reaches out tentatively to a grouping of optical data lines. Firemane follows Jest at quite a close pace, her eyes flicking around the room(s) for any targets. "Nice place." She comments, watching Jest work. "The ship is rather impressive." Jest says, "If we can figure it out.." The data lines come off in Jest's hand. Jest'liana blinks, and examines the lines, seeing if they are similiar to technology she is familiar with. "I just hope they made a mistake in attacking us." Firemane replies. "Otherwise we could be in trouble if this is just a scout." The data lines themselves seem to be very similar to Consortium optical technology. Jest'liana is emboldened by this. Engineering instincts, faint as they are, kick in. She begins sorting through the wreckage further, a bit haphazardly. "Yep. We'd be a bit screwed. But, we are always a breath away from being screwed, have you noticed that?" Firemane emits a laugh. "Yeah, I think thats part of life on the edge." She says, peering over Jest's shoulder at what she is searching through. Following the data lines leads to some data nodes, which in turn are tied to data storage units throughout the room. It rather resembles a neural net. Jest'liana looks intrigued. "Do you see that?" Jest points to the trail of the lines. She stands up and follows the path to the data nodes, and then to the storage units. She systematically checks to see if there is anything left in those units. There are a few data units that seem to be intact. They are also easy to remove. Firemane nods. "Yes, I do." Firemane states. "They look like fiber-optic lines, leading to some sort of computer." She shrugs. "I dunno much else though, this is your area." She seems constantly alert and on edge, her ears twisting towards the slightest sound, even though her body itself is relaxed. Jest'liana glances, "We might be able to get something out of these units, but I can't carry them all." She quickly counts up how many storage units there are and begins removing them one by one. "And obviously, you don't have any pockets." She smirks. Falkenberg climbs up into the room from the ladder. Jest'liana is carefully removing what looks like storage units from their places.. Jest'liana takes Data disks. Falkenberg climbs up the ladder, gun still gripped in one hand, clinking against it. "Everything ok back..." he pauses. Firemane spins around as soon as she hears Falkenberg coming up the ladder, but stops when she sees who it is. "Look, it's another set of hands." She comments, her blaster lowering. Quite a few of the intact disks remove easily. Jest builds up a healthy stack of them. Falkenberg looks around the room. "What's going on?" "Ahh, that works. And we do have a bunch of marines too." She smiles and waves, "We're pillaging. They got some storage nodes here, we might get some information from them." Falkenberg chuckles. "Well, I'm glad you are being productive. Which is more than I can say for the brain trust on the bridge." He looks around again. "Still....something does not feel right here." Firemane's gun is lowered completely now, although her ears remain alert. "I can carry a few if you want." She offers, and then glances around at Falkenberg. "Hrm?" Her gun barrel raises a little. Falkenberg stares up at the dome. "I dunno. Just...a feeling. I trust my instincts. There's something fishy about that woman on the bridge. And that control panel...Sharpeye and the others are afraid to see what it can do...which may not be a bad thing..." Jest'liana stands up, taking what she can and distributing them between a couple pockets and down her shirt. It seems to work. "The whole situation doesn't feel right..." Falkenberg nods. "Well, do you think you got everything here?" "Glad you feel the same way I do." Firemane states. "Shall we get out of here?" Falkenberg nods to Firemane. "Sounds good to me." Jest'liana nods, "Lets. That warm water out there made me long for my hot tub." Falkenberg moves toward the ladder. "Ladies first," he says with a grin. He keeps his gun raised. Firemane sighs slightly. "I didn't need that thought now Jest." She comments, then nods to Falkenberg. Firemane climbs down the ladder. Jest'liana merely smiles. Jest'liana climbs down the ladder. Falkenberg climbs down the ladder. * Back on the bridge... * Falkenberg enters from Common Room . Jest'liana enters from Common Room . Firemane enters from Common Room . Gunn says, "Speak of the devil" Sharpeye rolls his eyes. "Will you stop being so pessimistic? Come on, let's go. I'm tired tal--" he breaks off as the others walk back in. "Well, hello." Falkenberg smirks. "Heya. The ladies found something interesting." Gunn stands semi-ready, eyeing the console, while covering Shanara. Gunn says, "Oh yea?" Shanara has been cuffed, and is being held on either side by marines. She struggles slightly, but with futility. Firemane nods. "Data disks, lots of em." She states, her gun lowering slightly as she enters the room. Gunn says, "What was it?" Falkenberg moves over to look at the console more closely. "Anyone make heads or tails of this thing yet?" Gunn nods, grinning. "That oughta speed up translation quite a bit." Abrix nods ~Good, perhaps they could help us translate what It is saying.~ Gunn says, "No one's touched it." "Not if they are in the alien language." Jest points out. "And not if we don't have a way to read them." Gunn says, "And I don't think anyone should until the ship is cleared." Falkenberg bends down and studies it. "Hmm....colors and shapes. Doubtless they each have meaning..." Gunn says, "Galactix has already started on translating. Just needed a wider variety." Abrix looks at Falk ~Don't go presing buttons just yet. I don't want to be in here when that starts.~ Gunn says, "Well, I'm guessing the lever is the throttle. Green button land, black take off. Yellow, don't know. But all guesses. Oh, and they key's the starter." Falkenberg looks up at the Mekke and smiles. "I don't have a deathwish, either." Firemane peers at the console as well. "Yeah, I think we should push these buttons by remote, and not now." Jest'liana nods simply and leans against a wall. Gunn says, "Look. This is my job. I'm crazy enough to enjoy doing that sort of thing. Why not let me take a crack at it?"" Snowmist's mouth twitches as she considers Gunn. "And how're you even sure they see colors the same way as us? Or assign the same things to 'em? I imagine if we bled green, green would become the danger sign, and not red..." Falkenberg shrugs. "Remote? I don't think that'll work. Someone will probably have to stay behind and do it." Sharpeye glances back at Shanara. "Okay, we're taking her back up to the Paw's End. The ship is going anywhere right now, and it can wait until later." Gunn says, "After you all disembark, of course." Falkenberg sighs and straightens up. "As long as we're here, we may as well..." Gunn says, "As I said, all guesses," "We could always have the marines and a few of us set up camp and guard the place." Firemane states calmly. "Then we could wait until we have some idea of what we are doing." Sharpeye nods to the marines to carry her out. Snowmist says, "Well, 'stead o' guessing, let's take her back and have her tell us for sure. Come on..." She moves toward the exit." The alien survivor is taken aboard the Paw's End, where her condition worsens. Shanara is rushed to Sanctuary's medical bay... Medical Bay The medical bay would rival a fully equipped planetside hospital. It has been divided into operating theaters, isolation wards, intensive care wards, recovery rooms, and examination rooms. Doctors offices have doctors from every race know to allow those coming here comfort in relating to someone of their own kind. A pharmeceutical dispensing facility has been set up with around the clock staffing to allow those with minor aches and pains access to medications. This area is kept super sterile and clean as a pin. Sun Jan 16 03:07:39 2652 Contents: Exits: Imperator Sharpeye Out Doctor Volzann Human Corpse Vid-Panel - 5636 Medical Database Snowmist arrives from Medical Quarter . Shanara is rushed into the medical ward on a stretcher. Snowmist hangs back by the entrance of the bay as the others rush in. Gunn arrives from Medical Quarter . Gunn wanders in, looking around idly. He wanders over to Snowmist, and mutters to her, "How's she doing?" Shanara shudders slightly as she is moved to an emergency treatment bed. The marines that were escorting Shanara take a position against the wall. Snowmist shrugs where she's standing near the entrance, hanging back. "Dunno. They just rushed her in." Volzann has just finished treating another patient that has come in with a serious injury. He looks around and sees Shanara being rushed into the emergency ward. "What has happened?" Sharpeye glances at Volzann. "She's from the alien ship that attacked us." Gunn gestures at Shanara. "She was one of the crew on the ship that attacked us. Volzann walks up to the new patient. "And are there any others of her species?" he asks as he looks her over. Gunn says, "A body planetside. We haven't brought it up yet." Gunn says, "I could go get it, if you think we need to." Volzann shakes his head, "No, I'm not interested in cadavers." Snowmist snorts, quirking a whisker. "I know of a particular lady who is..." she mutters beneath her breath. Sharpeye says, "I'm going to take this disks to the science labs...." Another doctor rushes up to aid in the examination as do nurses. The nurses take the vitals from the alien. "Do we know what caused this state? Did someone shoot her?" asks Volzann. Sharpeye glances back over his shoulder. "She was in a ship that was shot apart and crash landed into a planet." Sharpeye heads into Medical Quarter . Snowmist heads into Medical Quarter . Volzann mutters as his aura changes from a light purple to a dark purple. "Get an imaging unit over here. And someone help me get this armor off her," he orders. Gunn steps backward, and watches the doctor work. A nurse dashes off to retrieve the imaging unit. The other doctor and a Grimladhi nurse try to extract the new alien from the armor. Gunn says, "What do you think doctor? Shock, or what?" The armor does not come off easily. It cannot be cut, and laser scalpels seem to disperse into its surface. However, there appears to be a seam along the sides that allow the outer layers to unzip and fold back. Volzann mutters, "We've got to get enough of this armor away so that we can get an image of her internal organs. She may have internal bleeding. Or she may simply be shaken up by the impact. We don't want to try any stimulants on her without knowing how her physiology reacts. Let's pull this armor back as far as we can." The nurse finally returns with the imaging unit. "Let's get an image of her torso first." Gunn says, "She was concious before, doc." The image flickers and reveals a holographic image of Shanara's vitals. It is somewhat daunting -- instead of two lungs, she has four smaller lungs, apparently two hearts, and her abdominal organs are too mazelike to distinguish each organ's function at a glance. There is evidence of internal bleeding and some minor fractures in the rib cage. The other doctor, a Sivadian, grunts, "If we're going to cauterize her internal bleeding, we need to anesthetize her first. But we can't do that without knowing more about her physiology." Volzann shakes his head, "We don't even know that she's in critical danger right now." He turns and looks at the people who brought the alien in, "Are there any computer records on her spaceship? Perhaps something that could be decoded? Or a medical kit for her own species?" Gunn nods. "Records, yes. They're working on them up in the science lab. I can check to see how far they've gotten?" Volzann nods to Gunn. "Yes, please do so. In the meantime, we'll prepare to cauterize her internal bleeding." Gunn nods. "Be back in a bit." He heads out. Gunn heads into Medical Quarter . Volzann looks across to the other doctor, "If we don't numb her, the lasers -are- going to cause her some pain. Let's try a small dose of CHDA. Perhaps 5ccs. If she has an adverse reaction, we can neutralize it with 3 ccs of VBC." The doctor says, "I agree... it's the only way, for now." A nurse hands Volzann an injector after preparing it apropriately. Volzann administers the trans-dermal injection and watches the monitors for signs of distress. In the science lab, an attempt at translating the alien data disks takes place... Snowmist's mouth quirks. "What? I can't just wanna spend my time with you? Really, you should see someone 'bout that suspicious mind o' yours..." Sharpeye walks into the lab, seating himself at one of the instrument arrays. Sharpeye drops Data disks. Sharpeye smirks with a shrug. "No, no... I just thought you might be interested in what happens to that alien." Fermi arrives from Engineering/Sciences Quarter . Fermi trundles in, looking around worriedly. "I say, excuse me. Are you the landing party, the ones who went after the crashed ship?" Sharpeye glances back toward the door over his shoulder. "Who wants to know?" Snowmist nods back. "I am, but I don't haveta stand around all--" she turns toward Fermi. "Yeah. What's up?" Fermi says, "Well, I'm a bit of an inventor, and was hoping to get a look at the ship, or at least something from it. I understand you need an engineer of some sort?" Sharpeye nods. "Well, we retrieved these data disks... think you can analyze them to figure out the contents?" Fermi shrugs. " I can try." He holds out his hands to the disks. "May I?" Sharpeye stands up from the instruments and shrugs. "Give it a go." Fermi nods, and takes a seat. Fermi hmms, and compares the disks to the console's configuration. "Too much to hope they'd be similar, but, always check the obvious first, what?" The disks have an alien encryption scheme, but they appear to be read much like Consortium optical disks. Snowmist grins faintly as she takes a seat on one of the stools, propping her foot on the metal rail circling the stool's legs as she leans back against a table. Fermi shakes his head. "Nope." He studies the disks. "He looks at the others. Fermi says, "Or rather, yes. Yes, they might work, with a little tinkering." Fermi tries one of the alien disks in the consortium reader. It works. You get a stream of data, but its tough to read without knowing its mathematical basis. Fermi nods. "A little progress." He types in some commands, sending the data to galactix. Fermi says, "See if I can come up with anything before he does." Fermi scans through the whole disk quickly, then tries another one. Galactix seems to be occupied with stabilizing some of the outer systems from the attack, but devotes some of his processing power to the task for you. A pattern in the stream becomes apparent... it is based on a system with some multiple of three. Fermi nods. "More progress. Hm..." He tries converting from base 3 to base 10. Success! After a little bit more tinkering, you isolate an audio stream from the data on the disk. Fermi says, "AHA! Let's play this." He hits play. The speaker says, "Frrrati deran gogo..." Snowmist looks around the room a bit, swiveling on the stool, before sighing and hopping back onto her feet. "Mind if I drop by later?" she asks in a bored tone. Galactix picks up on the string, and reads it all very quickly. appears on the terminal screen. Fermi says, "No, go ahead." He waves goodbye, preoccupied." Snowmist tosses off a wave with an amused grin as she saunters out. Snowmist heads into Engineering/Sciences Quarter . Fermi types back, is the response. A voice from the speaker says, "Data log, date 22934. There is an anomalous energy signature at extreme range..." Fermi sits back, and listens. He types back, "The make is unknown, but mass readings are... incredible. It could represent a new threat to our--" The log cuts off abruptly. Funny, the entire log wasn't kept on a single tape. Fermi pops out one, and searches for the next, slipping it in. Gunn arrives from Engineering/Sciences Quarter . Gunn walks in, looking around. He says, "How's the translating coming?" Fermi motions for silence, and gestures at the speaker. Another entry continues, abruptly: "--remain undetected. While their technology is advanced it does not exceed ours." There is a crackling noise from the panel. Fermi says, "This is Fermi in the Sci Lab. This is what we found on the ship, translated." Gunn stands respectfully quiet. Gunn turns to leave. Gunn heads into Engineering/Sciences Quarter . The log continues, "It appears to be a race who lives offworld, much like ourselves. The life readings are erratic... it might even mean there are several races aboard. It would--" Another abrupt stop. Fermi changes the disk again. COMM-PANEL: Gunn arrives from Medical Quarter . COMM-PANEL: Gunn wanders in. He says, "Are you getting the translation from the lab? COMM-PANEL: Volzann half-listens to the log on the comm-panel and half-watches the patient's vitals monitor. COMM-PANEL: The transmission is currently coming in over the comm-panel. This time there is some visual feed to go with the audio. It is a picture of some of the hydrogen scoops on Sanctuary's hull. "These weapons are unfamiliar to me. The seem to be geared for maximum spread damage. It seems this race has constructed some kind of... death moon." Fermi calls to the panel, "NO med data yet. Sorry. However the do seem to be very war like, if that helps at all. COMM-PANEL: Shanara's neural patterns seem to indicate sleep now, but are stable. It seems the anaesthetic was compatible. COMM-PANEL: Gunn mutters to one of the nurses, "Think she'll be alright? COMM-PANEL: Volzann says to Fermi, "Alright. Thank you for the information. We think we've got this under control now." Fermi says, "Ok. Wanna listen some more, or should I shut it off?" Fermi switches the disk again. Snowmist arrives from Engineering/Sciences Quarter . Fermi nods to snowmist. "We've got it translated. SO far t's an account of them finding the sanc. Fermi calls out to the panel, "Purely for your enjoyment, would you like to listen to it?" Snowmist wanders in with a bag of donuts, absently popping a donut hole into her mouth. Swallowing, she walks up behind Fermi. "Neats. So these're its mission logs or somethin'?" She shrugs, taking up her place on the stool again. "Sure. Want a donut?" she thrusts the bag out toward him. COMM-PANEL: The other doctor begins to use the laser cauterizer to make small incisions in the aliens skin, through which the beam is used to cauterize the internal bleeding. Another audio-only, and a different voicce. "Shanara expresses concern about confronting this death-moon openly, but I feel it is necessary to show these invaders that they will not plunder our space further without a fight." Fermi nods. "Yep, the logs, and yes to the donut too." He takes one, and the powder whitens his snout. He digs in obliviously. Fermi switches the disk again. Another audio/visual... a slow flyby of the observation dome. A *very* close flyby. A female voice says, "It's a beautiful structure. The view must be fantastic. These people might be invaders, but at least they have... good taste." Fermi grins this time as he switches the disk. Snowmist's mouth quirks slightly as she dips into the bag again, withdrawing a cream puff. There is a video feed, with letters, but only the numbers seem to be translated. It seems the program is not working on the alien written script. Fermi switches the DISK again. "Hm, so is there anythin' 'bout who they are? Some history before this particular flyby?" Snowmist asks as she licks pastry cream off her fingers, setting the bag down on the table behind her. Fermi shrugs. "I don't know." He mumbles around a donut. He counts to see how many more disks there are. There are at least twenty disks, but you aren't seeing all the data from a given disk. It all seems to be split up between the disks, rather schizophrenically. Fermi shrugs. "No way to tell 'til we try 'em." Fermi pops in another disk. Snowmist nods, leaning back. "Any way t'just load 'em all int' memory? Sort through, put some chronological order to 'em? Then just play it through from the beginning..." Fermi nods, thinking. "Could be." He loads one, squeals into into the console's memory, and does the same with the rest. He links them together with a few commands, and hit splay. "Cross your fingers." Snowmist murmurs absently as she pricks an ear, straightening, "What *is* with that expression? Why would crossing finger be associated with luck?" Fermi thinks. "Not a clue. A human thing, maybe?" Apparently another audio/visual documentary of Sanctuary's archetecture, this time the landing bay. Either the view is extremely magnified or their ship just about entered the bay. A male voice narrates, "They have amassed quite a fleet. It will be tough to gauge their military strength." The console then stutters, and protests a bit. Even with all these disks, there are substantial gaps. Snowmist frowns slightly. "Were they damaged? Or are there others that're missin'?" Fermi shrugs. "Both probably. What was it like where you found them?" Snowmist quirks a whisker, wrapping her tail about one of the stool's legs. "Can't say. I wasn't th'one who found 'em. You'll haveta ask Jest or Firemane 'bout that." Fermi nods. "Well, I'd be suprised if a fall through the atmosphere didn't cause some damage." The screen flickers, and displays some sort of hex-grid map. The computer indicates that there are three touch-activated areas, which are highlighted. Snowmist snorts. "Rather amazin', that. Sure, things were beat up, but...heh, bet the techies're gonna have a field day with that ship." Snowmist raises an eyebrow, leaning forward as she peers at the screen. "What's goin' on now?" Fermi nods, eyes gleaming. "Yes, aren't they." He considers the console. "Which one, do yo think?" They are laid out in almost equilateral fashion to each other. Snowmist shrugs as she disentangles herself from the stool and walks up. "Dunno. Guess just choose one..." She taps a highlighted spot at random, the right-most corner. There is some text feed, and a diagram of a three-armed space station. "Hekayti Alpha. Alignment: Hekayti Triumverate." is an accompanying vocal print. Snowmist tilts her head. "They're really int' threes, aren't they?" Fermi nods. "Yep." He tries to see if there is any more info on the station. The picture is simplistic, but it implies an immense scale, smaller but comparable to Sanctuary. The spec numbers are useless since the measurements are labelled in untranslatable script. Fermi scratches his head, and tries to find a way to back it up to the original three. Snowmist shakes her head. "Wanna try the other hot-spots? Think they'll be other stations too?" Prodding the screen by trial and error reveals a link back to the main map. Back in the medbay... There is a crackling noise as the panel is turned off. After some time, the two doctors step away from the patient. Dr. Volzann says, "I do believe it's safest to let her sleep even though she's doing quite well physically now. This is practically a first contact situation, and none of us are trained in those protocols." Gunn nods. "I am, but I don't suppose I count." Volzann looks over, "Oh?" Gunn nods. "CCE Navigator, Charlie Gunn, at your service. This is sorta my job, only I've never done it in a hospital room before." Shanara moans slightly and stirs. The anaesthesia seems to have worn off far faster than it normally should have. One side of the Vollistan's mouth twists upward. "You should have said so earlier." He turns at the noise. "Ah, she's waking up anyway. You'd better get over here." Gunn strides over. "He looks around for one of Galactix's cameras. "Can you translate for us?" A voice on the speaker says, "Loading the program now... You may speak when ready." Volzann watches on. Gunn nods. "Hello? Can you understand me?" He says to the alien. Shanara peers at Gunn. "Who... who are you?" Gunn he points at himself. "My name is Gunn. I work here, and live here," he gestures, trying to make it clear he means the ship at large. "Who are you?" Shanara looks up, away from Gunn. "I am Shanara. That is all you need to know." Gunn frowns, but decides to move ast that. "We do not wish to harm you. We healed your hurts. IN return we ask that you don't not attempt to harm anyone during your stay with us." Shanara blinks, and continues to look upward. "Kill me." Gunn's eyebrows raise, surprised. "Why should we do that?" Shanara says, "I have failed. And you will learn nothing from me." Gunn considers her. "Hmm. Well, I'm afraid we can't set you free. And we can't kill you just yet. Not up to me. However, we can lock you up. It's a choice between that, and roaming the ship with a guard. Which would you rather? A cell, or a bit of freedom?" Shanara shakes her head slightly. "It is irrelevant. I have seen as much of your battlestation as I care too." Gunn is even more suprised. "Battle station? Not a battlestaion. THis is a colony ship. Most of the people here are civilians." Gunn turnsto the doctor. "See if you can't reconnect us to the translators. HE said they were very warlike. Maybe they've found more." Shanara frowns. "Col-on-y... ship?" The word 'colony' seems to be giving her trouble. Volzann nods. There is a crackling noise as the panel is turned off. Volzann turns and fidgets with the comm panel. Volzann approaches Shanara. "This is not a war ship. We are civilians." Shanara looks thoughtful. "Civilians? Thinkers and Leaders then?" She scowls a bit, "But you must have Warriors as well." Volzann says, "Yes, for defense against aggressors." Snowmist arrives from Medical Quarter . Shanara looks back over at Volzann. "Yes... of course." She seems somewhat intrigued by his appareance. Snowmist reflexively hesitates at med bay's entrance, but then forcibly relaxes as she moves through the reception room, reflexively sorting through and following various scents. Volzann is in the acute trauma center of the medical bay with the alien patient, Shanara. He is emanating a delicate blue and purple glow from his skin. Gunn is there too, although he is linkdead at the moment.. Volzann inclines his head forward. "Why did you attack us?" he asks, redundantly. Shanara looks away, "You were a threat." She tries to get a better look around the room she is in. Snowmist peeks around a corner as she nears the trauma center. "All patched up?" she calls out half rhetorically, more to alert others of her presence. Shanara tries to sit up upon hearing Snowmist, but is pained by it. "Who is there?" Volzann says, "No, not intentionally." The room is full of monitoring devices. Here and there are other people getting treated for injuries suffered during the excitement. An overcrowded ship like Sanctuary is prone to minor riots. Volzann turns at Snowmist's voice, "She is doing well. You may want to introduce yourself." Shanara peers around the room, then back to Volzann. "This is a Thinker's place. You are a Thinker." She looks over toward Snowmist. "Who are you?" Snowmist raises an eyebrow at Volzann as she enters, clasping her hands behind her back. "I was just gettin' to that..." She eyes Shanara, openly examining her. "Heyas. 'm Snowmist. Who're you? And what's a Thinker...or maybe, what does a Thinker do?" Shanara furrows her brow, confused or maybe frustrated by Snowmist question. "A Thinker... thinks. Observes. Records, analyzes." She adds, "I am Warrior Shanara." Snowmist tilts her head. "A society based on castes?" Shanara says, "Yes." matter-of-factly. Something occurs to her. "Yours... is not?" Volzann lets Snowmist do the talking. Snowmist shrugs, one ear flicking sideways in thought. "Well, I suppose it is, kinda. But a lot more subtle. It's certainly not as...rigid." She grins crookedly. "Might have a hard time tryin' t'categorize me...or even most o' the others on Sanc." Shanara furrows his brow. "I know of other races that are not structured. But how did you organize to build this... battle moon, or col-on-y ship, or whatever it is?" Snowmist considers the alien a moment before shrugging again, mumbling noncomittally, "They got people who specializes in building." Snagging a seat, she straddles it backwards, resting her chin on her crossed forearms on the seat's back. "So who was that other fella who wasn't so lucky?" Shanara hums softly, "The Leader was... impatient." She suddenly stiffens. "I will not speak of my crew. I will tell you nothing of my people." Snowmist raises an eyebrow and cajoles in a reasonable tone, "What, and shall we impart all about ourselves instead? A little give and take here...otherwise, we can just sit here and stare at each other." Shanara narrows her eyes, considering Snowmist words. After a moment, she says, "You have... people who build?" Snowmist grins, straightening slightly to lean on her elbows. "Yups. As I imagine you do too, after seeing that craft of yours." She raises her eyebrows. "And may I compliment you on the handiwork. A nice piece, that ship." Shanara furrows her brow. "People. You mean... people?" She gestures to Volzann, Snowmist and herself. Snowmist nods. Shanara mutters, "Ship..." She frantically searches for something on her person suddenly. Snowmist tilts her head, ears pricking toward Shanara. "Missin' somethin'?" Shanara sighs, "It is not with me." She says, rather disappointed. She settles down again. "Another failure." Snowmist says, "What're you missin'?" Shanara says, with some emptiness. "It is irrelevant. I do not have it, and you have the ship." Snowmist twitches a whisker before dropping her gaze and idly examining the claws one one hand. "Of course, despite the...hiccups in our first contact, it's not t'say that the rest o' the meeting hasta be sour too. I wouldn't discount matters so quickly as yet." Shanara smiles, somewhat wryly. "You will not see my people. If I am alive, then the device is destroyed." Snowmist's eyes flick up to Shanara's. "And why is it such a concern t'try an' hide 'your people' from us?" she asks flatly, dropping the subject of the device for now. "It wasn't us who fired the first shots after all. And may I ask as to why your 'commander' or whatever he was felt us such a threat that he would send a lone craft, crewed by two, against a moon-sized ship which has done nothin' more threatening but sit here for the last few weeks?" Shanara smiles, as if satisfied by something. "Only two. Yes, the Leader was foolish." Snowmist turns her head slightly, peering at the alien out of the corners of her eyes. "Hmmm...seems a bit strange, only two, 'specially with your people's penchant for multiples o' three. And you had no say in the Leader's decisions?" Shanara says sternly. "I am a Warrior. I fight. The Leader leads." Snowmist's eyes grow hooded. "And how did he become Leader? Could you not be a leader? You said yourself that it--his?--decisions had been foolish. Would that not more qualify you as leader, if you're better able t'lead than him?" Shanara tilts her head. "The Leader listens, then the Leader decides. He is always the Leader." Snowmist snorts softly, looking at Shanara sternly. "Fine. You have a leader, who leads, and a Warrior, who fights. Do you also perform maintenance then? If not, who would do that instead?" Shanara scrunches her nose. "Leaders and Warriors do not perform maintenance. The Thinks do, sort of... They watch the autonomatons." Snowmist's own brow furrows as she wraps her mouth around the last word. "Autonomatons? What're those?" Shanara shrugs. "Robots. Servants." She looks around and says, "You have all this, and you don't have autonomatons?" Volzann is called away by a nurse. Other patients need his attention today, it seems. Volzann heads into Medical Quarter . Snowmist shrugs. "Sure. But not exactly to the level you're implying, I think, or maybe we just got a translation prob. So these...autonomatons, they do what? You got 'em for everyday stuff, or they just specialized for things like lifting heavy cargo?" Shanara shrugs. "They do everything that does not require thinking, leading or fighting." Snowmist hmphs lightly, considering, before shrugging. "Well, 'm no expert on linguistics or societal structures. I'll let y'tussle it out with some other doods." She props her head on a fist, considering Shanara with a slanted view, tail wrapping itself about one of the chair's legs. "So what was this device you were talkin' about earlier? That you think's been destroyed?" Shanara tilts her head. "If it was intact, opening the hatch would have opened much more than the airlock." "Oh?" An ear betrays Snowmist's sudden interest as it abruptly swivels toward Shanara. "Had a little surprise waitin' for us, or it's a key t'more areas?" Shanara shrugs, "Perhaps. I am not a Thinker." she says lightly. After a moment, she asks, "Why are you here?" Snowmist snorts and her mouth quirks wryly. "I'm really beginnin' t'hate that standard reply...and hells, if it ain't a good excuse too. As for why I'm here..." She shrugs. "Might be I just don't have anythin' else t'do at the mome. Might be I'm just curious an' nosy. Might be you tried your damnedest t'blow up my home with me in it, and I wanna know why and how I can head off any more un-called for attacks." Shanara says, with irritation, "Why make your home mobile? Didn't you think that you might end up to close to someone else's home?" Snowmist's expression flattens even as her mouth stretches in a humor-less grin. "Indeed, it hadn't occurred to us at the outset that we might be roaming this near t'anyone at all." She tilts her head, drawling wryly, "Of course, if we'd even *known* we were encroaching on someone else's space, we would've backed off and either petitioned for a path through, or just gone around." Shanara hums, "That would be difficult. My people mark their space in ways you cannot see. We do not talk to others, unless we can trust them." Her eyebrows raise. "Your col-on-y ship's weapons do not work. Or, it doens't have any..." Snowmist shrugs nonchalantly. "We didn' need t'use weapons, as you've seen. The Getts took care o' you all by itself. And if you knew we couldn't see them, you couldn't've set out a big sign that we *could*? Or, at least, give us a hail..." Her eyes narrow. "Seems like you're rather eager t'make enemies, for someone who's so protective of their space and anonymity." "If you do not know where we are, you can't invade us," says Shanara. "Besides, if you put all your Warriors on ships, what's to stop people from targetting your Leaders and Thinkers in the col-on-y ship here, like we did?" Snowmist's expression is bland as she drums her fingers against the chair's plastic back, claws clacking lightly on the material. "Not all of our 'Warriors' were on those two ships. There were still a lot more left here on reserve. And if it's so important for you to remain unnoticed...why the unprovoked attack? We would've hauled up anchor and gone on our merry way none the wiser...just as you said your people intended." Shanara frowns. "Your ship was built like an invader. If we were to show ourselves, we needed to show our strength, our technology and our resolve." She sighs slightly, and then yawns. "I must rest. I have done enough fighting... and perhaps enough thinking... for now. We shall speak no more." She lies down, and closes her eyes. "But we may speak again." Snowmist grins as she stands, bowing slightly, not-quite mockingly in the other's direction. "I thank you for your permission...it's been a pleasure chatting with you, Warrior Shanara." Shanara says, "Goodnight..." She hesitates, as perhaps trying to pin a title on her. Instead, she says simply, "Snowmist." Snowmist's grin is a bit more genuine as she merely nods in her direction this time on her way out. "Goodnight."